


Perfect Fit

by Whovian13



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: First Time, I guess i should have put rimming so, Levi is so sexy why wouldn't he be?, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico is gone, Nico's Perspective, Rimming, because sex doesn't have to mean penetration, well first time with penetration and some other stuff but not the first time doing other sexy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian13/pseuds/Whovian13
Summary: Nico is so gone for Levi, and he loves the way they fit together.Levi is a sexy, sexy man, and he knows what he wants and asks for it.And Nico is very happy to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second chapter, which will probably be about twice as long as this one. I was going to post it all together, but I'm quite pleased with how this first part came out and I wanted to share it right away! Rated Explicit for the next chapter.

Levi is the shortest guy I’ve ever been with, but somehow he and I fit perfectly together. He makes up for the height difference by lifting up onto his toes when we kiss, and it is the most beautiful thing the way he has to lean on me to keep his balance. He grips my shoulders or wraps his arms around my neck, and hell if it doesn’t bring out the caveman in me to have him clinging close to my body like that. 

When we’re sitting on the couch and start making out, he almost inevitably ends up in my lap, a knee on each side of my hips, like the first time in the ambulance. Then he’s just a little bit taller than me, and I think it gives him a sense of control because he likes to anchor his hands in my hair and then tilt my head whichever way pleases him most. I love his hands in my hair, but I especially love him showing me what he wants and taking charge.

When we’re in bed, and I’m stretched out on top of him, his knees part so limberly for me, and my hips fit just perfectly against his spread thighs.Then he wraps his legs around the back of mine, caressing my thighs with his calves, and I feel so warm and cared for in the cradle of his body.

We start that way, making out with our shirts already off and Levi’s head resting on my pillow. We’re both in pajama bottoms because we were going to just go to sleep, but then he started kissing my neck and I had to roll him onto his back and get on top of him. He’s not complaining, one hand in my hair, the other caressing my face in that sensual way he has. God, he’s like a dream. Gentle but eager, sexy and cute at the same time. I love the way his chest hair scratches against my skin, and the neatly trimmed scruff on his face adds even more stimulation to whatever he’s already doing with his mouth. 

And his mouth. Those sweet, full lips, shining from a quick flick of his tongue, are so soft and pliant under my own, his kisses tender and searching. When our kisses get off-center and his beard scratches my cheek, it sends a shiver across my body that just makes me draw him closer. 

I lower myself onto my elbows so that one hand can slip under the back of his neck in a gentle curve and our bodies are pressed together, chests aligned. When I slide upward a little to line up our hardening dicks, his head cranes back and mine tilts down so we don’t have to stop kissing. Then I roll my hips against him, pressing him into the mattress and feeling like home against the softness of his inner thighs, and I get to feel him groan into my mouth.

“Nico,” he gasps, breaking away from the kiss. I keep grinding against him and lower my mouth to his neck, humming in response.

“Nico, I want...I want you--” His words turn into another groan as I bite down gently just below his ear.

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” I say with a smirk and a roll of my hips.

“Ugh, you’re so cocky,” he laughs, and I know he loves it. “I’m trying...trying to tell you…” His words are coming between panting breaths, but he seems determined to get them all out. “...that I want your dick in my ass, numbnuts!” 

He’s still laughing as the words burst out of him, and I raise my head to look into his eyes. My body is frozen between excitement at the prospect of making love to him in that way and giddy astonishment at being called “numbnuts.”

He tenses up and starts to stutter in the face of my silent reaction.

“S-sorry, ‘numbnuts’ was a bit harsh, I’m actually quite a fan of your nuts. I meant to say that I’m ready to try penetration, if you want to, not right this minute obviously, because we really do have to get to sleep soon and also I haven’t...prepared yet but I was thinking maybe for our date this Friday?”

His voice squeaks a little as he runs out of air at the end of his very long sentence, and I finally draw in a deep breath.

“I definitely want to,” I say, my voice deep and breathy, and his eyes flutter closed briefly. “You seem to have put a lot of thought into this.” 

“Oh I have. And research. And a little...practice,” he adds with a blush.

I need a second to let that last statement sink in. My voice is strained as I return to grinding against him, and the tension that had taken over his body melts away again. “So, Friday, huh?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, planting his feet on the bed and raising his hips up to meet mine.

“I would be very interested to hear about this practicing you’ve been doing,” I whisper into his ear. I meant for it to come out in a slow and seductive voice, but his body writhing under me has turned it more breathy and desperate.

He buries his face in my neck and chuckles nervously. 

“I might tell you sometime,” he mumbles, “but right now I need you to make me come.”

God, he’s so hot it’s going to kill me. Reaching into his pants, I think, but if this is how I die, it’s okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico keeps getting distracted, so there will be at least one, probably two more chapters after this one. The next chapter will be an ode to Levi's ass lol.

"You don’t have to tell me,” I say as I hastily pull his shirt off over his head. It’s Friday night, and we’re back at my place after our dinner out. It was great, so nice to go out and have a relaxing dinner after too long of having shifts that don’t line up and no days off. But it was also hard to focus on the conversation because I kept thinking about the rest of our plans for the evening. After Levi’s initial declaration the other night in bed, we talked more seriously throughout the week about what we both wanted and what kind of experience we had. It was very enlightening actually, but he still wouldn’t give me any details about how he had practiced on his own. I didn’t want to pressure him into telling me, but for days my imagination had been going crazy picturing him alone in his bedroom at home.

Now, he’s working on unbuttoning my shirt, but he stops to look up at my face with a gulp. He’s got to know how turned on I am just thinking about what he might have done to himself. His beautiful eyes are big and round, and his mouth has dropped open just a tiny bit.

“I--well I used my fingers, first.” His hands remain on my shirt but they have stilled while he tries to get the words out.

“More than one?” I take a step back so his hands drop from my shirt, and I start unbuttoning it myself. His eyes drift down to my hands and then back up to my face.

“I mean, obviously I started w-with one…” My eyes are on his every time he looks up, but he keeps flicking his gaze down to the opening of my shirt. His arms hang at his sides, and he's twiddling the fingers of his right hand so it looks like he's playing an invisible trumpet. When I’ve finished with the buttons, I let the shirt slip off my shoulders and onto the floor.

“Then more?” I ask as I move my hands to the button of my pants.

“Th-three, eventually.” He’s watching me unbutton my pants, but his brow crinkles. “But that was really awkward to do. I hope it’s less awkward when you--” He stops to swallow, his cheeks so very pink. “When you do it.” That last part comes out so quiet and breathy I almost miss it.

I’m breathing faster myself, but I try not to get sidetracked.

“What else?” I slowly unzip my fly.

“I got a...I bought--” He stops, fingers twiddling again, and I pull my pants and socks off.

“A dildo?” Now it’s definitely clear to him just how turned on I am by this conversation, standing here in only my tight briefs.

He clears his throat and quietly croaks, “yeah.”

I step close to him and start working on the button and fly of his pants.

“What color is it?”

He lets out a choked laugh. “Why do you care what color it is?” I slide my hands down the outside of his thighs, pushing his pants down with them and lowering myself to my knees. I pull his socks off while I’m at it.

“Science,” I mutter against the waistband of his underwear. He laughs and his hands go to my hair. He sighs happily when I start mouthing at the skin just below his navel.

“P-purple.” I start to pull his underwear down, and his words flow faster. “It’s not very big. It said ‘for beginners’ on the box.”

“Very sensible.” I nod sagely before laying gentle kisses at the base of his cock, then licking slowly along the shaft.

“I’m a sensible p-perso--” He inhales sharply when I take him into my mouth, and I smooth my palms over his hips and up his sides. I love the feel of his skin, soft and smooth except where there are patches of coarse hair on his chest and lower belly. And a few other places.

He’s still got one hand on the back of my head, and the other comes up to cover my own where it is roaming over his ribcage and up into that tantalizing chest hair. I scratch lightly through the short curls while I begin to suck more firmly and pump my mouth back and forth along his shaft. My other hand slides around his hip and clutches at his ass, fingers sinking into the smooth softness of the cheek.

“Nico,” he gasps, tapping me on the shoulder. I want to keep going. Hell, I would love to get him off just like this, regardless of the refractory period before we get to the next round. But we talked about this beforehand, and Levi doesn’t want to wait. He wants to “get down to business,” as he put it, and anything else can come later. So I know what that tap means.

I pull off of him and give a quick kiss to his belly before rising to my feet. I’m met with an energetic kiss, Levi’s mouth open and insistent while his arms wrap around my neck. I get lost in it for a while before I notice that his hands have moved down to my underwear and are tugging at the waistband. I help him slide them down and then kick them off without stopping the kiss. Then I back him up toward the bed until he stumbles and plops down onto it with a laugh.

I cup his face in my hands and look him in the eyes. As usual, he looks so sure and happy that I can’t help but smile myself.

“Are you still okay with rimming? Not everybody likes it, but I find it to be excellent foreplay.”

He blushes but nods. “I won’t know until I try it.” He shrugs like he’s all nonchalant, but his voice goes up a little on the last couple words. If I had to bet, I’d say it’s from excitement, not nerves.

I lean down to kiss him and then we shuffle back onto the bed until his head is on the pillows and I’m hovering over him.

“Should I...turn over?” he asks quietly, his fingers tapping lightly on my biceps.

“In a minute,” I respond, bumping my nose lightly against his. “I'm not done kissing you.”

He pulls me down to lick hotly into my mouth, using his hands in my hair to angle my head how he wants it. When we break apart, his hand goes to my chest, caressing the muscle there. I know he loves how it flexes when I’m holding myself up like this.

“Well don't let me rush you.” His voice is low and growly when he speaks, and I love it.

I lean down to kiss his neck, down to his shoulder and then back up to suck his earlobe into my mouth. He lets out a quiet groan and arches his back, and I’m having a hard time focusing on the plan. I start grinding our hips together, because it’s so hard not to, until Levi reaches down to lightly smack my butt.

“Hey, eyes on the prize buddy,” he says with a smirk in his voice, and I raise my head to look into his eyes again.

“I’m getting there,” I grumble, but stop my hips from their grinding and move lower down his body. His moans are so sexy when I kiss down his chest, his stomach, and over to his side, the tender spot just above his hip bone. Then I give him a little nudge.

“Okay, now you can roll over.” He does, and I am left at eye level with the sweet curve of his lower back. My gaze travels down to the swell of his ass, and I am suddenly hit with a surge of butterflies. I’ve been daydreaming about this for a while now, and I can’t believe I get to do it. I smooth my palm over one of his cheeks and give it a gentle massage. “You doing okay?”

“Terrific,” he says with a half-laugh, lifting his hips up into my touch just a little. I place a small kiss next to where my hand lays, then trail kisses upward to his lower back and up his spine. Holding myself above him with one hand on the mattress, I slide the other one up his side and over his shoulder blade, my kisses migrating up to the back of his neck. He tilts his head to the side, inviting me around to the soft flesh at the side of his throat, and I follow happily.

I lower myself down until I’m draped along his whole body, my dick fitted neatly into the crease of his ass. I don’t grind, don’t move, just enjoy the warm feeling of being lined up so perfectly with this man. I speak quietly into his ear.

“When I’m inside you, do you want me like this, or face to face? Have you thought about how you want it?”

I can feel his whole body shiver beneath mine, and he breathes out a long, shuddering sigh.

“Face to face.” He rolls his hips, pressing his ass up against me in a tortuously sexy move. “And yes, I’ve thought about it _a lot_.”

I groan into his neck before starting a trek of kisses back down his spine, eager to finally get my mouth between those perky cheeks of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and support so far!

I think about Levi's ass a lot. It's a beautiful ass. It was actually one of the first things I noticed about him, after his eyes. I've never told him that, but he might have figured it out based on how much I love to grab it when we're making out.

It's just so perky, soft and plush with matching little dimples when he flexes the muscle underneath. Unfortunately hospital scrubs don't do it full justice, but even they can't hide the round fullness below the elastic waistline and the cute wiggle of his hips when he walks. I never considered myself that much of an ass guy until my first week at Grey Sloan when I saw him bend over in those light blue scrubs and had the sudden urge to sink my teeth into that supple curve.

And now I get to pay it the attention it deserves. I start by sprinkling light kisses over both cheeks, massaging with my hand what my mouth is neglecting. Then I slowly start to move my kisses inward. I spread him apart with both hands, my weight resting on my elbows on either side of his hips. 

“Damn,” I mutter, staring at his beautiful pink hole. I gently rub a thumb over it, and it's as soft and warm as it looks. Above me, Levi gasps and his hole spasms slightly under my touch.

“Still okay?” I ask, my hands pausing against his skin.

“I'm okay if you're okay,” he says with a strained laugh, muffled by the pillow.

“I'm...awesome…” I go back to gently rubbing my thumb over his hole, mesmerized, while my mouth begins to lower inexorably towards its goal. Levi's whole body shudders gently and I know he can feel my breath on him.

I press a slow kiss right next to my thumb, then another, and then I move my hand out of the way so I can cover his hole with a thorough, wet kiss. Levi gasps and his hips buck once, so I pull back and just rub his cheeks soothingly.

“How does it feel? Want me to keep going?”

Levi lets out an incredulous laugh this time. “How does it--?” He cranes his head around to look over his shoulder at me. “Like I've wasted every day of my life so far by NOT doing this!”

I laugh at his enthusiasm, dropping my head to rest against him--cheek to cheek, as it were.

“Oh my God it feels so weird to have you laughing against my butt!” he giggles, and I laugh even harder. This is one of the reasons I love him. Everything is fun with him, even the sappy, sexy, messy stuff.

“Well I'm perfectly happy here,” I respond, trying to keep a straight face. I give a squeeze for emphasis to the cheek not currently serving as my pillow. 

He sucks in a breath in response.

“You...you might as well make yourself useful while you're there, then.”

It's one of those times where he says something that I'm pretty sure sounded really sexy in his head, but then he kind of fumbles the execution, but it ends up sounding even sexier to me because it is so purely him.

“You are so right,” I mumble into his skin, then turn my head slightly and take a playful nip at the soft rise of his cheek. He squeaks in surprise, so I soothe it with a soft kiss.

“Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since your first day in ortho.”

He shakes his head then echoes it with an experimental wiggle of his hips.

“No, it's...I thought I was the only one who thought about that kind of thing. For me it was your biceps though.” He chuckles dreamily and I drop a few more gentle kisses, then spread his cheeks again.

“Hmm, feel free to have a nibble whenever the mood strikes.”

“Same to you, although I suppose opportunities for you are less likely to--”

I can sense a ramble coming on, so I cut him off with a long lick over his hole. It's very effective. He gasps and rolls his hips into the mattress, so I do it again.

“Oh,” he says quickly, as if he's just remembered the reason we're here. Then he lets out a sighed “yes” when I switch to quicker, wetter licks.

It sounds sappy, but the closer we get--emotionally and physically--the more it seems like we fit together. And this is no different. Levi is so responsive, it creates the perfect feedback loop of desire in me. I love rimming--with the right person--because it's an intimate way to give pleasure and share trust. And I guess I'm more of an ass guy than I thought. But mainly, it's such a turn on to know how good I'm making someone feel. 

And Levi is really, really turning me on. He's clutching the pillow under him and moaning into it. He keeps wriggling his hips and then pressing his ass up harder against my mouth. His lower back is curving into this sex kitten arch, and his knees are pressing into the bed so he can lift his hips higher.

Inspired, I get my own knees under me so I can sit up a little. Then I grip his hips in both hands and pull sharply towards me. Levi lets out a gasp as his upper body slides down the bed and his ass pops up, supported by his spread knees. I run my hand soothingly up his back and see that he has dragged the pillow with him and his burning face is pressed into it.

“Sorry, I got a little too excited.” I rub his back some more and he sighs sweetly.

“S'okay,” he mumbles into the pillow. “Your enthusiasm is appreciated.”

Now I've got even better access, Levi's cheeks parting on their own in this new position. His perineum is on display as well, and his balls and dick hang freely between his spread thighs. He looks delicious.

“I'm gonna lick you open now, okay baby?”

He makes a sound that's somewhere between a gasp and a snort, but he wiggles his butt teasingly and I swear he's really trying to kill me now.

I lean in eagerly, sealing my lips around his hole and sucking while swirling my tongue around the puckered ring. He groans deep in his chest and I let off the suction and press my tongue inward. I start with light little jabs, letting him get used to the feeling. I'm breathing through my mouth, and I can feel the hot puffs of air filling the space between my face and his skin.

I press harder with my tongue, encouraging him to relax and let me in, then pull back and resume licking over his hole and then below to his perineum. He's panting loudly now, and his hips are rocking against my face, asking for more.

I reach between his legs to wrap one hand around his dick, groaning when I feel how hard it is from having my mouth on his ass. Then I focus again on his hole, lapping wetly over it and pressing my tongue in every few licks, getting just a little bit deeper each time.

Before long, his panting has turned to moaning, and he finally reaches back to sink his fingers into the hair at the top of my head.

“Oh god” he groans, “Come on, Nico, just fuck me now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had surgery two weeks ago (planned, not emergency) and my parents are staying with me as I recover. They're great, but we've been spending all of our time together, which doesn't leave much opportunity for writing smut lol. Even though it took longer to get out, this chapter didn't get as much attention as the others, so I'm sorry if it has errors or feels rushed.

God, I love it when he grabs my hair. Even when he doesn't pull, just threads those  elegant fingers through it like he owns me, it makes my scalp tingle and my dick harden.

Of course, my dick is already hard enough thanks to his beautiful ass and sexy, gravelly voice. He's so gorgeous, I can't believe he's been wasting his hotness on women all this time. I'm just glad that ambulance fender knocked some sense into me before I let him get away.

I raise my head and lay my cheek against his ass again, panting for air. I kind of wish I had a beard right now so he could feel it scratching against his sensitive skin. Then I start imagining _his_ beard against _my_ ass, and I groan at the thought. _Maybe one day, if he's up for it._

“Okay,” I breathe, “yes, let me just get the lube.”

Before I can move, he tightens his fingers in my hair, holding me in place.

“Mmm, no, hold on--” His free hand is reaching into the nightstand, and there is a muted thud when he knocks something off the edge and onto the floor. “Oops,” he says with a breathy giggle, but keeps on rummaging until he has found what he's looking for. 

“Here.” He tosses the bottle over his shoulder and it bounces onto the mattress beside me, just within my reach. He looks back at me, and I arch an eyebrow at him.

“I could have gotten it myself, you know,” I mumble against his butt where I'm still resting comfortably.

He huffs unto the pillow. “Yeah, but then you'd have to get up and I...didn't want you to leave.” The last part is muffled and quiet, and I know he's embarrassed.

I place a tender kiss at the base of his spine, then lean up to sprinkle more kisses up his back until I'm draped over him once again, his raised ass pressed perfectly into my groin. I kiss the side of his neck and slide one arm between his chest and the mattress in a possessive embrace.

“I'm not going anywhere,” I whisper into his ear. “I like it here.” I emphasize the statement with a roll of my hips, letting my dick rut between his cheeks. I also tighten my arm around his torso, trying to tell him that _here_ means so much more than sex, more than pleasure. 

The sassy wiggle of his ass is accompanied by a sigh and the nuzzling scratch of his beard against my temple, so I think he gets it.

“Okay, stay just like this,” I say with one more kiss to his neck. Then I peel myself away from his warm body and sit back on my heels, reaching for the lube. He shivers slightly when his back is exposed to the air.

“ _Nico_ ,” he complains, but I rub his back soothingly with one hand while I pop the cap on the lube with the other.

“I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm gonna warm you up again real quick,” I add with a smirk, and he snorts into the pillow.

“Okay hotshot, you better, cuz you keep getting sidetracked and I--” He cuts himself off with a gasp when I touch a slick finger to his hole. I slowly press in, my finger easily breaching him thanks to our rimming session.

He sighs and rocks his hips back, sinking all the way onto my finger in one move. I groan loudly, in response both to his enthusiasm and to the warmth and pressure around my finger.

“Wow,” I breathe, impressed. “You really have practiced.” My voice is gravelly. I start moving inside him, sliding in and out and twisting my finger to loosen him up.

“I told you--” He sounds proud of himself even while he interrupts himself with a moan. “But this is so much better.” He pauses to pant out a few breaths, then looks over his shoulder at me. “Give me another one.”

I can barely breathe, between the intimacy of what we're doing right now and the flutter of his eyelashes while he pleads for more. I've never been more in awe of someone before.

He groans so beautifully when I add a second finger. He may have done this to himself, but I know very well how much better it is with a partner. Plus, my fingers are longer than Levi's, so I can easily reach his prostate, which I tease with just a little pressure once I've loosened him up a bit more.

“Oh god,” he huffs, voice strangled. “That's so…”

“Good?” I'm trying not to sound too smug, but I'm probably failing.

He just moans in response. I let off the pressure, going back to thrusting and twisting my fingers, and his moaning turns into words.

“It took me forever to find it, and I got a cramp in my hand. You are way better at this.”

“Well, I do have a better angle.” I give his ass a squeeze with my free hand. “Not to mention a pretty nice view.”

He groans, and I'm not sure if it's in pleasure or in response to my cheesiness. Could be both.

“You're such a dork!” he says with a laugh. I guess I have my answer. But his laughter turns into a drawn-out “aahh” when I press against his prostate again.

“I'm ready,” he pants. “Let's--”

“One more. I don't want to hurt you.”

He grunts in frustration but nods his head into the pillow.

I pull my fingers all the way out, add a little more lube, then press into him again with three. He's doing so well, but the extra thickness makes him tense up, so I hold still. His breathing has become quick and shallow.

“You're okay, babe, just relax.” I rub my free hand over his lower back and hips. “Do you wanna take a break?”

He shakes his head with a huff. “I'm alright.”

“Take a deep breath, nice and slow.” I rub his back some more, and I can feel the muscles relaxing as he exhales. “There you go.” 

I press in again with my fingers, and he lets me in now, even pushing back against me like he did before. It's only a few thrusts later that his breath picks up and a high-pitched whine comes from his throat. Which, _thank fuck_ , because I'm so hard for him right now I don't know how much longer I could hold out.

I slowly pull my fingers out and wipe them on the sheet.

"Okay," I start, ready to reach for a condom. Before I can say anything else, though, Levi flips onto his back in a surprisingly quick move and is already opening the bedside drawer again.

"Come here," he says, sitting up and tearing the foil open, and I shuffle closer to him on my knees, between his spread legs. Before I can blink, he has the condom on me and is lubing me up with too-skilled hands. I don't usually get so touchy before sex, but this is the hottest foreplay I've ever been a part of, and if he keeps touching me I'm not gonna last long once I finally get inside him. So I grab his wrist and pull his hand off my dick, then lean over him until he falls back onto the bed, spread out under me.

His eyes are so big and trusting as he smiles up at me, like he's as sure of how awesome this is gonna be as I am. I just have to kiss him, pressing him into the mattress with the weight of my body. When I pull back, his eyes flutter open and one soft palm reaches up to caress my cheek. His words come out on a breath.

"I need you now, Nico."

 


End file.
